User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Vel
Name: Vel (Work In Progress) Powers: Unhealing Toxic Energy Manipulation Toxic Energy Attacks Ultimate Poison Omnipoison (although it has a lower chance to kill than her ultimate poison, it causes great pain) Poison Embodiment Poison Generation Poison Empowerment Corruption Embodiment Corruption Empowerment Foul Hunter Omni Corrpution Inducement Anchored Strong Dark Soul Supernatural Combat Enhanced Assassination Backstory: On the R-verser Homeworld, there lives a mysterious lady. dressed in bright clothing and shaded by an umbrella, That lady is Vel, Cleric of the R-versers. Vel was born a commoner in the kingdom of Crossarc. Her parents were known for their cures and potions. In her youth she was... complicated, she got in fights and stole things. As she grew up she was a mystery to herself, as if there was a sort of corruption to her. This would eventually turn her towards the criminal underworld. During one task she was supposed to assassinate one of the officials attending a public meeting to display the power of her superiors. But the task was easier said then done, The ruling class of Crossarc expected this as they have been struggling to control the city for months, so they set up every physical defense possible. As a result, Vel had to get through the list of multiple secret weaponsmiths working for the nobles called The Four Governors. The first one was Percy: an architect skilled with archery, the second one was Preston: a barber skilled in swordsmanship, The third one was Dutch: a painter skilled in halberds and other heavy weapons, and finally the fourth one was Dirk: a chef skilled with knives. After fighting through The Four Governors henchmen and killing them all in secret, Vel then went back to the place of the public meeting, only to find out that the nobles quickly caught word of their Governors being killed and had improved security immensely, even with her skills in combat she would not stand a chance against all of the guards stationed there. But there was something else bothering her, this task gave her time to think, she knew there was corruption in her so she turned towards shady activities thinking it would be natural to her, but she thought about the Governers she had killed, they had families, they had friends, and despite their secret mastery of weapons, they led honest lives. She didn't want to be a part of the criminal underworld any longer and went back to her anonymous superiors to leave a life of crime. Unfortunatley, her superiors didn't take it very well, they revealed to have captured her family and threatend her to complete the task assigned to her or else her parents would die. She had wanted to walk away and save herself but once again there was that feeling, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she let her parents die because of her. Vel went towards the meeting just as it was ending and then fought through the guards, she eventually got through the front door but not unscathed, her wounds kept bleeding and her vision was foggy. Despite the grave conditions, Vel arrived just as the meeting was about to end, she didn't show a sign of weakness but she was covered in blood, mostly hers. Terrified, the audience stepped away while the guards slowly walked up towards the official. She looked at the target she was told to kill, her eyes were glazed over and nearly devoid of any emotion but fury. the guards readied themselves as Vel charged at them. Using a knife she stole from Dirk, she stabbed the first guard in the neck causing him to clutch his throat and collapse, she then picked up the guard's axe and then used it to parry the second guard's strike and followed up with an overhead hit to the guards shoulder, causing him to fall over, Val picked up the second guard's sword, kicked the kneeling guard's head snapping his neck as a result, and then dislodged the axe from the second guard's corpse, Vel then did a whirlwind strike cleaving the third and fourth guards in half and then finally the fifth guard charged at her, Vel reacted by kicking the fifth guard in the gut and then using both weapons she struck the centre of him causing blood to spill from him. Vel looked at where the official was supposed to be standing only to see him trying to punch her. Instinctively, she guarded against it with her weapons, but then the official hit her with an uppercut that stunned her causing her to drop her weapons. The official smirked and then revealed his iron prosthetic arm before punching her again, Vel fell to the floor, dazed, as the offical brandished a knife. "Did those cowards put you up to this?" the official said, "Take this back to your masters!". As the official was ready to stab her, Vel held back the official's hand. Suddenly, the veins on the official's hand darkened for a moment and he stepped back from Vel. The official's eyes grew pale and dark, he looked at Vel, trying to say something as he pointed towards her, but it was too late, the official fell to the ground, dead. Black liquid leaked from his eyes and mouth, people stepped back, afraid of dying the same way. Then more guards showed up, a middle aged man in darker armor than the rest of the guards stood ready to fight Vel, but then his face changed from angry to confused as he slowly turned toward the official's corpse. "Poison" the older man said in a surprised matter, within minutes people ran to every exit they could find, chaos ensued, and Vel escaped. When Vel went back to her superiors in the criminal underworld she told them that she had completed the task given to her, the superiors summoned mercenaries into the room Vel was in, Vel stuttered in disbelief, she didn't understand why they refused to let her parents go. Vel's superiors went on to explain that there was an ancient law in Crossarc, "Whoever uses poison as a weapon is an enemy to everyone", the only resaon why Vel didnt know about it was because all traces of poison were destroyed in the kingdom and the law was so ancient they thought no one would break it. Vel's superiors stated that she had just ruined their reputation and that as payback they were going to kill her family, but in mere moments Vel's hands became covered in a black and purple energy and then she shot poison infused beams and her superiors. They all died, leaving only her parents, who backed away from her in fear. Vel tried to reassure them that everything was all right but it seemed that they only afraid of her. "I didnt want to believe it" her mother said, "And yet here it is, right in front of me". Vel already knew what her parents were going to do, she just tried to deny it. Vel walked slowly towards them but as they stepped away their message was clear, Vel stopped walking towards them and then left the room only to find an entire army of guards outside all brandishing their weapons, all of them attacked at once, and in the madness Vel changed. Her pale blonde hair turned a malevolent, dead grey, her eyes darkened, and a twisted aura surrounded her. Within seconds, Vel generated a poison vortex which caught the guards attacking her, when Vel calmed down the ground was spoiled, riddled with poison and there were several dead guards around her. There was a crowd in front of her, but they were not afraid like before. They all had hateful looks on their faces but, unlike the guards, they didnt attack Val at all. This was when Vel learned one trait of hers, she wasn't pure or innocent in the slightest... but she also wasn't evil. Vel said nothing as she left Crossarc, her home... it was ironic in a way, the home she grew up on had now become the most distant and alien place she had ever been in. It had been months but it felt like years, Vel always felt lost, who wouldn't be? She was no longer welcome in the kingdom she grew up in, it was weird though, when she faced the crowd of hateful people she could have killed them all just as easily as she did to the guards, even at that time the corruption in her was at its worst... but she just couldn't, she could not kill people who, to her, were just being human and afraid, but in the end she still needed a place to stay and eat, she walked for miles to different kingdoms, each one rejecting her, until she found the kingdom of Anar, a free and safe place... at least she got the first part right... Upon Vel's first step into Anar she was immediatley confronted by three bandits, all of them wanted whatever she had. The residents of Crossarc didnt really give Vel time to pack and as such she had nothing to give to the bandits. Vel had to defend herself, the whites of her eyes went dark and their colour turned from yellow to a sinister purple, her hair turned grey again and a poisonous aura surrounded her, she was ready to use her powers on the bandits until a ball of lightning hit all three of them. Vel stepped back carefully, she looked around to find the person responsible, she eventually heard some footsteps, when Vel turned there was a man in black and blue armor approaching her, he explained that he just wanted to help. Vel was suspicious of the armored man, "Who the hell are you?" she asked, "My name is Lucius" the man replied "Although, we shouldn't talk here, the guards might see me". Vel followed Lucius through the dark streets of the city to an old abandoned library, she saw the poor, ruined residents cowering in fear, "What is this place?" Vel asked, "It used to be a library, but now it's a place to hide from The Dark Barons" Lucius replied, Vel looked confused "Who the hell are The Dark Barons?" she asked, Lucius shook his head in sadness, "The Dark Barons are the most powerful residents in Anar" he said, Vel interrupted "So they rule the place?", Lucius shook his head "No one "rules" Anar, they are simply the strongest". Vel looked at all of the starving people lining the walls of the library, "Dont worry" she said to them, "I'll sort these "Barons" out"... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet